Two Kinds, One Person
by TreblePlayer67
Summary: There are two kinds of people in this world, a human and a "special" human. Special humans are interesting, for they possess a certain ability. With the annual Battle Tournament starting, both humans special or not will see who will reign victorious. Or will they? AU, SYOC story! Rated T for violence and possible swearing. OC Submissions are now sadly closed. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Um, my name is TreblePlayer67, but you can really just call me Treble. This is my first story on here, and it's a SYOC story! The OC form will be on my profile, as well as right here after this chapter! Please try your best to fill out the form, and if your confused on anything, feel free to PM me your questions! Speaking of which, please submit OCs through PM, not through reviews! If you submit one through a review, there is not a high chance of me accepting it, unfortunately! Hope you guys enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own my OC, Fen.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Gale Town, March 24, 20XX_

"Stop her! Hurry!"

"You're not going to get away this time!"

"Pick up the pace, lads, before we lose her again!"

A girl with a green cloak was running down the streets, rushing past people to get away from the crowd following her. Upon reaching the Hollow Forest, the girl sped inside, climbing up the emerald leaved trees and hopping from branch to branch. Once she reached a safe spot, she watched the confused crowd look around everywhere for any sign of her. And thanks to her clothing, she camouflaged with her surroundings. The people at this point got frustrated, yelling and blaming each other as they walked back to the town. The girl relaxed on the branch, chuckling as she tossed one of the apples she stole up and down.

"Foolish idiots... when are they going to understand that they can never find me?" she muttered to herself, taking a big bite from the juicy fruit. A breeze passed by, blowing the girl's orange hair softly.

"I guess being a "special" child wasn't as bad as I thought it would be..."

* * *

_Soul__ City, March 24, 20XX_

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Today is the day to sign up for the annual Battle Tournament today! Please make sure that if you are participating that you go to one of the thirteen registration machines to join the competition! We hope to see you all there!" the intercom said, the woman's voice reaching everyone in the city's ears. Everyone started to cause a commotion, rushing towards the registration machines in excitement. A man in a black trench coat pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes sir?" a woman on the other line said.

"Tell Group Alpha and Group Canary to come over to Soul City. There's a tournament being held, and when it starts, we strike," the man said.

"Right away sir," the lady replied, hanging up. The man put his phone back in his pocket, smiling as he walked away from the surrounding crowd.

"Our plan will work this time... and I will make sure it does..."

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being _really_ short, but I need to get through explaining how the form should work first! Anyways, here is the form you need to fill out in order to submit and OC! And like i said earlier, feel free to PM me any questions about this if you are confused about it. I'll answer it ASAP and in the best way possible.**

**Name: (First and Last. Middle is optional)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Ability: (cannot be Hidden Abilities)**

**Pokemon: (Basically which Pokemon you want to be. Any from Gen 1-Gen 5. Only one Pokemon. No legendaries)**

**Moves: (Two to four moves. Try not to make it anything learned from a TM/HM/Move Tutor/Egg Moves)**

**Clothing: (does not have to be related to your Pokemon)**

**Hair:**

**Eye:**

**Skin:**

**City/Town: (Explained on profile page)**

**Personality:**

**Bio: (try not to make it too long/too depressing)**

**Weapon (optional): (this is just in case you can't see your OC pulling off moves like X-Scissor, Bullet Seed, or Slash with their arms or mouth)**

**Relationship: (do you want your OC to be shipped with another?)**

**Now, to explain a little bit about the "Pokemon" and "Moves" in this form, all your OCs are going to be part human, part the Pokemon you choose. So, I guess you can basically say that I want gijinka (human forms of Pokemon) OCs. But it has to make sense with your OCs personality. For example, you can't have a quiet and reserved person be a Loudred. That would make no shit sense. There will be an example with my OC, Fen, on my profile, so go check that out if that would help you clear up some things. Hopefully this make sense, and I hope to see you guys submit some OCs! Thanks for reading and have a great day!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So, I want to thank the people who submitted OCs! Here are the OC submissions! I was very pleased with all of the ones I received, and and thankful for those who entered! Here's the list so far: (_bold+italicized are main support characters_, bold+underline are main characters**)**  
**

_**Wolf Winters (Absol) from W. R. Winters**_

_**Jacob Fernandez (Bisharp) from Black Falcoln**_

**Brooklyn Granville (Pikachu) from FinalPower**

**Caden Wells (Serperior) from MysteryAgain**

**Eric Castro (Dewott) from Red Alfa**

**Shaun Claude Mathews (Umbreon) from iamgoku**

**Haley Anderson (Flygon) and Jonathan Cordova (Gliscor) from Legacy918**

**Vincent Lewis (Luxray) from Aster Williams**

**Kairi Lee (Skitty) from PandaMini**

**Naomi Mimi Kang (Minccino) from silverrosestar**

**Rose Archfield (Meganium) ****and ****_Jolee Rivers _****from**** EternalOrigin**

**Do not feel disappointed if you're OC is not a main character, they will appear _very_ often in chapters! And for those people who submitted and do not see your OC on this list, so not be ashamed, I'm just trying to think of when and where your OC should appear and all.**

**And guys, please stop sending in Dark Type/Water Type OCs. They're cool and all, sure, but right now I have four Dark Type OCs in total (including mine) and about three to five Water Types when I could be having different typed OCs. **Sorry if that made me sound a little bit rude, but it's the truth.****

**Thank you FinalPower, silverrosestar, PandaMini, and EternalOrigin for submitting female OCs! I was in need of them (especially since there were a _hell ton_ of male OC submissions...)**

**Speaking of which, this is something important. As you can see from the list, I have accepted _two_ OCs from Legacy918 and EternalOrigin. This is only because it was really hard to choose one to be in the story from each creator, both character profiles were _amazing_, and they all will be a good addition to the story. Hopefully you guys understand this.**

**Another thing is that, like I said in the first chapter, there will not be a high chance of me accepting your OC through review. Especially if you're a guest reader. I'm sorry for the reader who posted a review with the OC form, but you must have a Fanfiction account so that I can ask you about your character if I feel confused or if I mistake something.**

**Oh yeah, and thank you PokeFreak45 for helping me out with this story! She's a really good friend of mine I met. Heck, she put her stories on haitus to help! I couldn't thank her enough! (If your reading this, Lin, I'm seriously going to repay you one day)**

**Sorry for all of the rambling, I promise not to do it again (or at least make it this long), so let's get to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All I own is my OC, Fen, and the lovely people listed above gave me permission to use their OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Soul City, March 27, 20XX_

"Ah, I can't be late! Damn it, why must there be a huge crowd at a time like this?!" a girl complained loudly, groaning as she pushed through the hectic crowd of people. She accidentally bumped into one, causing him to fall down.

"Augh, watch where you're going next time, huh kid?" the man scolded. The girl just glared daggers at him as she briskly walked away.

"Whatever..." she mumbled. Once the girl finally made it to the one of the service ladies at the desk, she sighed in relief.

"Name and entry number please," the service lady said.

"Brooklyn Granville, entry number lucky 24!" Brooklyn said, her excitement overpowering her real tone. The lady nodded her head as a digital screen showed up in front of Brooklyn.

_"Brooklyn Granville, female. Born in: Soul City, Age: 18, Species: Special. Is this you?"_ The screen read. Brooklyn smiled, nodding her head as she tapped the check mark button on the screen. It faded away, turning back on, saying, _"Thank you and good luck!"_. The lady behind the desk bowed, pressing a couple of buttons and opening the door.

"You may go in," the lady said. Brooklyn yelled with excitement as she entered through with an energetic sprint. Once she got inside, the doors closed slowly behind her as she found herself in a room with other people inside. It was a stone walled room with a large tree in the left corner, a fake grass floor, a clear, barrier protected ceiling, a large plasma screen TV, a brown table, and a cream colored couch. There was a square outline around the couch and table, suggesting that there was a floor switch option. There was a sudden rustle from the tree as a girl showed up from who knows where, appearing as if she turned invisible.

"Hm? Looks like we have another teammate," the girl said, crossing her arms and leaning against the tree. The black haired boy sitting on the couch smiled.

"Great! I think there's two more we need and then we're all set to go!" he said, his royal blue eyes lighting up with excitement. The blonde boy next to him sighed, but nodded.

"Um, my name is Brooklyn Granville, entry number 24," Brooklyn said. The girl near the tree smiled at her.

"I'm Fen Abdail, entry number 6. The black haired boy is Eric Castro, number 14, and the blonde one is Caden Wells, number 10," Fen said. Eric gave Brooklyn a smile and friendly wave while Caden just crossed his arms.

"Don't we need two more members before our team is complete?" Caden asked. Fen nodded her head.

"That's correct. After that, the trails begin and we can all start fighting," Fen said. Brooklyn felt awkward as she played with her red sneakers.

"So... have any of you guys entered the Battle Tournament before?" Brooklyn asked. Caden nodded his head.

"I have entered three times and my team got third place every single time," Caden said. Eric's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Even when you had different teammates?" Eric asked as Caden replied with a quick nod.

"Then I do believe we have met before, Caden," Fen said, walking towards the couch and sitting on the arm of it. "My team got second place two years ago. You were in the same one, right?" Fen asked. Caden nodded, as if that was the only response he could give anyone.

"Well, this is actually my first time, so how is the competition like?" Brooklyn asked.

"It's my first time as well, but I know a little bit about how the battles work," Eric said. "There are approximately about one hundred twenty people in this tournament, only forty people less than last year, meaning that there are about twenty teams of six. Anyways, there are going to be five matches per round, basically that means that there are going to be five battles going on simultaneously. We can switch out between any of us, so it'll be easy to rest in the back until we get back into the fight. Once one of the teams win the match, they claim victory and wait until the next battle," Eric explained. Brooklyn sighed, taking a seat on the couch.

"So much to do..." Brooklyn complained. Fen smiled.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it sooner or later," Fen said. Just then, the doors opened again, revealing it to be the last two people this team needed.

"And who may you two be?" Caden asked the strange boy and girl who walked inside. The boy's brown eyes looked at everyone in the room before he spoke.

"My name is Shaun Claude Matthews, it's nice to meet all of you," Shaun said, his Australian accent hanging onto his voice. The girl next to him, who Eric and Shaun were staring at the moment she walked in, smiled.

"My name is Rose Archfield," Rose said, taking the slanted end of her skirt and curtsying. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," Eric and Shaun pinched their noses tightly at this point because of the sudden nosebleed they got as Caden's face turned a bit pink. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she smiled back at Rose.

"Nice to meet you, too, Rose," Brooklyn said. Rose just replied with a nod. After Eric and Shaun calmed down, Eric cleared his throat to talk.

"So, with our team finalized, what should we do now?" Eric asked. Fen placed her hand on her chin in thought.

"Well, at this point, we should make a team name for ourselves," she said. "And from what I heard, the names apparently have to be related to gemstones,"

"How about Team Obsidian? It has a nice ring to it," Shaun suggested. Fen shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you guys think?" Fen asked. Everyone just looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders as well. Brooklyn crossed her arms.

"Well that was pretty easy. Team Obsidian it is, then," she said.

"Um, so what should we do now?" Rose asked. Just then, the TV in front of them flickered on, the screen showing text and the matches.

_"Hello and welcome to the Battle Tournament!"_ the TV said. _"Please put in your team name,"_ Eric picked up the remote, typing in our team name with the small keyboard on the remote. After submitting it, the TV screen flashed green.

_"Thank you! Here are the match ups for tomorrow's battle. Good luck training for the big day!"_ the TV said. Caden and Fen walked over to the TV screen curiously. Caden then pointed at two people from Team Emerald.

"These two are people to look out for. I fought both of them last year when we were competing for second place," Caden said.

"Are they really that good?" Shaun asked, leaning against the arm of the couch. Caden nodded his head.

"Yes. They are very skilled fighters, so I suggest we try our best to beat them. I'm pretty sure their names were Haley and Jonathan," Caden said. Fen looked at the board, pointing at two more people from Team Amethyst.

"Kairi Lee and Naomi Kang, despite their appearances, are actually not that bad in fighting either. I had them on my team when we faced against Caden's team two years ago," Fens said, turning her head to look at Caden. "You remember those two, right?" Fen asked. Caden nodded his head again.

"We have plenty of time to train and rest for tomorrow, right?" Eric pointed out. Brooklyn nodded in agreement.

"That's true. We should relax a little bit though, try not to get too stressed out about it, y'know?" Fen smiled.

"Alright then, but not for a long time. Caden and I will think of strategies to take down the other teams. We can probably tell what type they are and try to think of pros and cons. But for now, you guys can rest for a little," Fen said. Everyone nodded.

"Then it's settled! Just remember that no pressure and no worries, because we will win this time,"

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you guys like the first chapter! Sorry if it's not a lot, I promise to write a little bit more next time. Also, sorry about the whole rant in the beginning. I just wanted to get through and explain some things to you guys in case you were confused about the whole story. **

**By the way, thank you to everyone who submitted (again)! I love all of your OCs! Also, OC submissions are still open until the end of next week, so if you still want to submit an OC, go ahead and do so! Just remember by little note about Water and Dark types earlier. Okay, that's it for today, I'll see you guys next time!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update!**

**This is Chapter 3 for this story, and because I have actually received a ****_lot_**** more extra OCs than I thought, once this story is updated (technically, since you're reading this, you should know that the story is now updated), the OC submissions will be ****closed****. I apologize for those of you who still wanted to submit an OC, but it is now closed. I want to thank everyone who submitted though! Here is the new, updated list: (_bold+italicized are main support characters,_ bold+underlined are main characters,_ bold+underline+italicized are main/support character_)**

**_Wolf Winters (Absol) by W. R. Winters_**

**_Jacob Fernandez (Bisharp) from Black Falcoln_****  
**

**Brooklyn Granville (Pikachu) from FinalPower**

**Caden Wells (Serperior) from MysteryAgain  
**

**Eric Castro (Dewott) from Red Alfa  
**

**Shaun Claude Mathews (Umbreon) from iamgoku  
**

**Rose Archfield (Meganium) and _Jolee Rivers (Vaporeon)_ from EternalOrigin  
**

**Vincent Lewis (Luxray) from Aster Williams  
**

**_Naomi Mimi Kang (Mincinno) from silverrosestar_  
**

**_Kairi Lee (Skitty) from PandaMini_  
**

**Jonathan Cordova (Gliscor) and Haley Anderson (Flygon) from Legacy918  
**

**_Eva Kale (Lucario) from Skittlinq  
_**

**_Zara _****_(Gardevoir) _****_from KageUchiha23101_**

**_Delcari Qingmao Devoi (Delcatty) from ReikaElementalVocaloid_**

**_Mason Goodwell (Donphan) from KiwiWizard_**

**Chase Umbran (Houndoom) from nicranger**

**_Elaine Rin Zelena (Cincinno_) and Erika Zenon (Liepard)_ from PokeFreak45 _(WHY MUST YOU DO SO MUCH FOR ME?! XD)**

**Again, thanks to all who have submitted! I hope to make this a very good story that won't disappoint! And now, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my OC, Fen, and everyone else who submitted an OC gave me permission to use them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Soul City, March 28, 20XX  
Team Obsidian Room: 4776_

**_In the girl's room..._**

Fen jumped up from her spot, almost falling over. After gaining focus, she realized that she was sitting in front of the table with the digital screen of the other teams on it. She groaned, her head landing on the table again, causing her to wince in pain.

"I guess staying up all night looking at and analyzing the groups with Caden is some hard work..." Fen mumbled to herself, rubbing her forehead. After stretching out her arms, she got out of her chair, turned off the screen, and walked over to the other beds. Rose and Brooklyn were still sleeping, so Fen thought that she would just leave them be. She glanced at the time from the clock hanging on the wall, her eyes widening when she noticed what time it was.

"Crap!" she hissed, looking back at her teammates sleeping peacefully. She placed her hand under her chin in thought.

"It's 7:50 right now... and the competition starts at 8:00... what do I do with these two without hurting them with a Shadow Claw...?!" Fen complained to herself. After pacing around for a little bit, she sighed; there was one option she could do. She cupped her hands over her mouth and inhaled deeply.

"ATTENTION! IT'S 7:50 A.M YOU SLEEPY BUTTS! GET YOUR ASSES UP BEFORE WE GET AUTOMATICALLY DISQUALIFIED!" Fen shouted at the top of her lungs. The girls' eyes fluttered open as they quickly and nervously got up, tossing their blankets to the side. Brooklyn glared at the Dark Type.

"Fen! What the hell was that for?" Brooklyn asked, annoyed that she couldn't sleep for a longer time. Fen pointed at the clock.

"Look, sorry for being a bit rude there, but we're going to be late if we don't get ready now! The Battle Tournament starts in ten minutes from now!" Fen informed. Rose's eyes widened.

"We better get going soon then!" she said, getting out of her bed and rushing towards her bag. Brooklyn groaned, reluctantly getting out of her bed as well and getting her clothes from her bag next to the beds. Suddenly the door opened up, revealing it to be Caden and Shaun, who looked very sleepy.

"Hey... what was the huge ruckus abou-" Shaun stopped his sentence when he realized the situation he and Caden went into.

Because Rose and Brooklyn were both changing into their clothes, you can kind of imagine how awkward this was.

Brooklyn was just about to pull her shirt over her head, revealing her stomach and her chest covered with her sports bra. Rose, on the other hand, already had her shirt off, her light pink crop top that she was going to put on in her hands. Fen was lucky enough to have just started getting ready, or else she would've been in the same situation as Rose and Brooklyn right now. After the silence in the room grew, Caden and Shaun snapped out of their daze and froze in their place. Both of their faces turned bright red as the girls didn't know what to say. Rose then covered her revealed top body with her shirt and screamed, her face crimson red with embarrassment. Brooklyn gritted her teeth, grabbing the lamp next to her and throwing it at Shaun's face. He fell back, hitting the ground loudly. Fen ran over to the door, slamming it shut before Brooklyn could throw anything else. Panting heavily with a cherry colored face, Brooklyn hastily put on her shirt and stood up.

"YOU PERVERTS! YOU BETTER KNOCK NEXT TIME OR ELSE IT'S GOING TO BE A BED FLYING STRAIGHT TOWARDS YOU!" Brooklyn yelled at the door, hoping that the boys heard her. She then crossed her arms and huffed, sitting on her bed. Rose, who's face was still pretty red, just put on her clothes and hastily braided her long, dark pink hair, pretending that what happened earlier didn't happen. Fen sighed, changing into her clothes and grabbing her green cloak that was hanging on the chair she sat in earlier.

As they walked out, Rose and Brooklyn avoided eye contact with Caden and Shaun, still looking pretty angry about what happened. Fen walked over to Shaun.

"Isn't Eric awake?" she asked. Shaun shrugged.

"The kid sleep like a rock, mate. I'm surprised he didn't wake up from your random rampage," he replied. Fen rolled her eyes, walking past him and towards the boy's room. She didn't want anything related with what happened earlier to happen, so she knocked loudly at the door.

"Eric! Get up already! We need to get going!" Fen called. She heard a bunch of noises coming from inside the room, slowly getting louder and closer to where she was standing. Before she could get out of the way, however, the door flung open and she was pushed back by the force that hit her. She fell to the ground, something heavier laying on top of her. She opened up an eye, noticing who it was. Her face then started to heat up as she noticed where his hands were. She slowly looked down, her eyes widening when she was correct. Her nails unconsciously grew sharper as a hazy, dark purple blob formed around it, forming it to look like a claw of some sort.

"Y-You l-little..." Fen muttered. Eric opened his eyes, noticing automatically who he was on top of.

"U-Um... g-good morning, Fen..." Eric said. Fen raised up her arm, her Shadow Claw glowing.

"BASTARD!"

* * *

**_Ten minutes later..._  
**

"Look, we said we're sorry, like, twenty times already!"

"Does it look like we want to talk to you?!"

"Rose, I-I'm sorry for what ha-"

"Please don't talk to me right now, Caden."

"I-It was an accident, I swear!"

"Oh shut up. I don't want to hear a single word from you, Eric,"

The boys, who were walking a far distance away from their female teammates, sighed. There was no way they could get them to understand their mistakes. Eric had his left cheek bandaged from Fen's Shadow Claw attack, Shaun's nose was red and swollen because of Brooklyn's lamp, and Caden's right cheek was sore because Rose slapped him before they left.

"Do you think we can ever get them to understand?" Eric asked, rubbing his injury. Shaun shrugged as Caden sighed.

"Who knows how long it'll take? Just be glad their attacks didn't do a lot of damage," Shaun said, folding his arms behind his head. The Dewott boy glared at him.

"Didn't do a lot of damage?! You two should be glad that you weren't the ones being hit with an _actual_ attack! That Shadow Claw took away thirty hit points from me!" Eric complained.

"Oi, quit whining already. If it'll make you feel better, I'll buy you three Oran Berries before our match starts, okay?" Shaun said. "Besides, at least you didn't get hit by a big ass lamp for being a so called 'pervert'." Caden sighed again.

"It was just bad timing. Then again, I think you should have knocked on the door before entering, Shaun. You brought me into fault with your lack of sense," Caden pointed out. Shaun turned around to face Caden, looking straight into his golden colored eyes.

"Caden, whose side are you on now?! Do you really think that I wanted this to happen? It's not my fault that you decided to tag along!" Shaun yelled. Caden shook his head.

"I don't think you understood what I meant. I came with you because I was also being curious about the situation and on what happened, I am on no one's side, and I did not say anything about you wanting anything to happen as it is now. All I said is that you should think before doing something like that again," Caden explained, proving his point. Shaun opened his mouth to speak again, until they were silenced by the loud brass instruments that were blaring and resounding throughout the the entire arena.

"Welcome everyone to the annual Battle Tournament!" the chairman said into a megaphone as the audience's deafening cheers and screams overpowered.

"I am your host and judge, Mr. Oketo, and I am very excited to see what this Battle Tournament has to offer! Let's go through our special judges today" Mr. Oketo turned to face three judges. They stood up and waved to everyone.

"I'm Judge 1, Wolf Winters, a member apart of the Katana Duo. Pleased to meet you all today," Wolf said, bowing as he took his seat.

"I am Judge 2, Jolee Rivers, vice manager and nurse for the Battle Tournament. It's glad to see all of you here today!" Jolee said, taking her seat while smiling brightly at the rest of the audience.

"And I'm Judge 3, Jacob Fernandez, the other member apart of the Katana Duo. Hope you enjoy the competition," Jacob said, sitting down immediately after. Mr. Oketo nodded.

"Alrighty then! Let's get to the competition, shall we?" he said, grabbing a remote control and pressing the fairly large red button on it, turning on the large screen behind him. The match ups showed on the screen, and Fen's eyes widened.

"Wait, wait, why the hell is _she_ competing?!" Fen exclaimed, pointing at a girl on the screen. Caden got interested automatically, trying to see who Fen was pointing to.

"You mean the girl with lilac colored eyes and long brown hair on Team Ruby?" Caden asked. Fen groaned, slapping her forehead.

"How the hell did I miss her on the screen yesterday...?!" she complained, unconsciously creating another Shadow Claw out of anger, causing Eric to hide behind Shaun. Fen let out a long, frustrated sigh as the Shadow Claw dissipated. Eric let out a sigh of relief when she did so.

"Um, may I ask who you are talking about exactly?" Rose asked curiously. Fen pointed at the girl Caden just described.

"Erika Zenon. Liepard. Same age as me. My friend in the past. My enemy in the present," Fen said, her tone sounding sharper with every sentence she said.

"How come?" Brooklyn asked. Fen just shook her head, closing her eyes as her left ear twitched and her orange tail swung to the side. She then opened her eyes, crossing her arms.

"And the devil herself had just decided to come over," Fen growled. Her five teammates turned their heads, their eyes widening when they say the girl Fen said.

"_That's her?!"_ they all exclaimed. Erika smirked, placing a hand on her hip and looking at Fen, not paying attention to Eric and Shaun who were literally drooling over her. Erika wore a white, sleevless shirt with a purple line going down from the middle of it. It had a short slit, revealing her belly button, and she wore black, knee length leggings with black combat boots. Her long brown tail was swaying back and forth while her cat ears were slightly twitching. The purple hairtie that held up her side ponytail matched the color of her eyes that were very cat like. Based on her appearance, she looked like a ninja.

"Oh look who it is. What a great surprise to see you here, Fenny!" Erika said, clapping her hands together. Fen just rolled her eyes, glaring at Erika as her royal blue eyes sparked with hate.

"Shut up, will you? Why are you here anyways? You said fighting isn't your style," Fen said. Erika walked towards her, pushing Shaun and Eric to the side gently.

"Well, there's something called change, honey. And as my change, I decided to try out fighting. Besides, my sword skill lessons would be a complete waste of time for me if I just learned it for nothing, y'know?" Erika said.

"Yeah, like I care. Just watch me beat your ass in the competition," Fen said, smirking. Erika laughed, flicking Fen's forehead, causing Fen to flinch.

"Ohoho, look who's flinching now, hm? I'll love to see that happen. But just to let you know, I'm not going to go easy on you," she said before walking away. Fen placed her hand over her forehead where Erika hit it, cursing under her breath. Shaun and Eric then snapped out of their gaze once Fen broke a table with her tail. Her teammates slowly started to back away from her as her anger grew more and more.

"F-Fen... our match is going to start soon..." Brooklyn pointed out. Fen then started to calm down, the evil aura fading away from her.

"Good. I can release my rage lash out on some people now..." she muttered darkly, sitting on a bench with arms crossed. Everyone else just sighed, glad that she was at least not as frustrated as she was before.

"Are you all ready for the main event...?" Mr. Oketo asked the crowd. The audience replied with a unbelievable roar that resounded throughout the arena. Mr. Oketo smirked, clapping his hands.

"Then let the show begin!"

* * *

**And that's all I have for this chapter! I promise to write more, I swear! I want to quickly thank everyone again for submitting your OCs to be apart of this story, they'll be a great help! Oh, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this story so far! The next chapter is going to be full out fighting.**

**Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's me again, Treble, delivering Chapter 4 right in all yo faces XD! Anyways, I'm fairly busy this month and the following (for obvious reasons), so I won't able to update for a while! Apologies!  
**

**Ah, and sorry about being fairly late on this! Happy New Year, and all that good stuff!****Anyways, let's get to the chapter, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **All I own is my OC, Fen, and everyone else who submitted an OC gave me permission to use them.****

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Soul City, March 28, 20XX  
Brawl Stadium, Round 1_

**Fen's P.O.V:**

_"Out of everyone in the world, I just _had_ to go against her sooner or later!"_ I yelled angrily in my head as I watched the battle between Team Opal and Team Sapphire. The fighters themselves were decent, probably easy to take down considering their weaknesses, but overall not too bad of battlers. I used this to get my mind off of things, like Erika.

"Idiot! That guy had an open spot right there in front of him to strike, and then completely missed it!" Caden grumbled to himself, turning into a battle critic. "And just look at his stance! Does he want to get hit in the gut a thousand times?" I let out a sigh as the match ended.

"Winner is: Team Sapphire!" the announcer called. The audience roared, their loud cheers and boos crashing into each other, forcing me to cover my ears. The Lucario on Team Sapphire let out a gruff, leaving his Sunflora opponent on the battle ground. I glanced at the judges, who seemed pleased of this battle.

"Interesting. Very interesting indeed," Wolf commented. Jolee nodded in agreement. Jacob got out of his chair and cheered with the rest of the crowd.

"Yeah! Way to go, Team Sapphire!" Jacob exclaimed. Jolee looked at him.

"Hey, don't get too excited now. Team Obsidian's match is going to start soon, and they're up against Team Topaz." Jolee announced. More deafening screams from the audience as a response. I stood up, walking towards our side of the battlefield.

"Let's just get this over with quickly so I can beat up Erika's ass when we go against each other..." I mumbled. My teammates followed behind, but a little bit farther away than I thought. I didn't care, regardless of reason.

"Team Obsidian versus Team Topaz! We wish both teams the best of luck!" the announcer said. "Who will go first?" Caden looked at me.

"You're ability is Illusion, correct?" Caden asked me. I nodded.

"So what?"

"If you go first, you will pose as anyone here instead of yourself. Get hit, however, and it will fail," he continued. I crossed my arms, getting interested.

"Go on."

"There's two Psychic types on their team. Their most likely going to send out one of those two. Go out there and pretend to be someone, and then surprise them out of no where with a Dark Type attack." Caden explained. I smirked, jabbing a thumb at Brooklyn.

"Alright then, Captain. I'll go out as Brooklyn," I said.

Before a person heads outside, these high tech walls surrounding this room prevents the other side to see us. But they act as glass walls from the inside, easily letting the people inside the room see what's going on outside. You can easily go through these walls, so once I get out, they won't be able to see the rest of my team, making this easy to pretend I'm someone I'm not.

I walked out with a confident grin, quickly disguising myself as Brooklyn with a swift spin. Upon getting out, I found myself on the battlefield in front of a strange looking opponent. He had coral pink hair, sharp teeth, a red jacket with gray sweatpants, and then a huge shell attached to his back. And based off appearance, I knew this was a Slowbro; one of the Psychic types on Team Topaz.

"Let the match... begin!" With the sound of the flag going down, My opponent charged towards me, his fist glowing an icy blue.

_"Ice Punch..."_ I analyzed. Getting out of the way, I jumped up and struck a Night Slash attack on his back. He fell to the floor, already fainted.

"Wow, what power! And that critical hit with Night Slash was sure to take that guy out!" Jacob shouted. I dusted off my hands.

"I wonder who's next..." I muttered to myself. The Slowbro's unconscious body was then teleported off the battlefield, a new person walked from the room on the opponent side.

_"Looks like a Golurk," _I thought, noticing the distinctive square swirl marks on his sleeves. Winding up his arm, he let out a DynamicPunch attack at full speed. With a sidestep, I got out of the way just in time.

_"I don't want to blow my cover quite yet..."_ I said to myself. I then had an idea. With no hesitation, I ran up to him, charging a Shadow Claw. Once I got close enough, my eyes widened in surprise when I saw him lift up his leg.

_"An Earthquake attack...?!"_ I mused. _"There's no way I can dodge that; he must really think I'm an Electric type!"_ Before he could set his foot down, I rolled over to his left and Shadow Clawed his side, causing him to fall over. He recovered quicker than I thought, though, preparing another Earthquake. He stomped on the ground, causing numerous cracks to appear on the ground and shake the field violently. I jumped up before the attack could hit me, using my "tail" to get more air.

"Outstanding! What a strategic way to dodge an Earthquake!" Jacob announce, causing the audience to roar cheers once again. Wolf shook his head.

"Something isn't right. A Pikachu like Brooklyn cannot learn Night Slash and Shadow Claw... it's not possible." Wolf commented. Jolee nodded in agreement.

"True as that is, let's just see what this fighter has in store for us," she said. I ended up landing against the wall of the opponent's small room, clawing at the board for dear life. I then jumped out of the way once the Golurk boy let out another DynamicPunch attack. I went straight for a Night Slash again, knocking him out. The crowds of people screamed with happiness as I began to pant heavily.

"I'm sure getting tired, huh..." I mumbled. The Golurk boy's unconscious body was teleported off the battlefield as a Torkoal girl came out. I gritted my teeth; this one is going to be difficult to take down... I might actually lose my cover right here. Not wanting to waste time, I let out a Night Daze attack, seeing that I might as well show what I really am before it's revealed. I raised my arms in the air as they were covered by a crimson colored aura. I pounded them to the ground, letting out a cerise and pink colored shockwave destroy the ground and head towards her way. Despite putting up a Protect, she was still hit pretty badly. I began to cough and fall on one knee; the Night Daze move takes a lot out of me... even though it doesn't cos health.

"Was that... a Night Daze?!" Jacob exclaimed. "This is no regular Pikachu, you can bet on that!" The audience gasped.

"I knew it. It must be Team Obsidian's Fen: a Zoroark. She must've trained herself well to learn the move Night Daze." Jolee said. Wolf nodded.

"No doubt about that; the survived two rounds without breaking a sweat. But her training wasn't good enough, since she looks pretty tired after using it. Night Daze doesn't even cost you health or anything, so she might fall here," Wolf added.

The Torkoal girl got up wearily, turning her back to me and letting out a Lava Plume from the volcanic shell attached to her back. I couldn't get back up on time; the burst of molten rock hitting my stomach and arms, burning my skin a little. I fell back and glanced up at the screen: I only had 68% health left and my opponent had around the same. My guise fell down with me, for once I hit the floor, a small purple aura flashed around my body, revealing my true form.

"Jolee and Wolf were right; that is indeed Fen Abdail from Team Obsidian!" Jacob yelled. "Amazing!"

"She must've taken advantage over her Illusion ability, going out there as Brooklyn really fooled all of us," Jolee responded.

I suddenly felt a light surrounding my body. Before I knew it, I was back inside my team room. I got up, but then laid back down on the bench once a sharp, burning pain sparked though my arm. My body temperature began to rise and the experience was scorching. Rose and Brooklyn looked at me worriedly.

"Why did you guys switch me out?" I asked. "I could've taken h- augh!" I grabbed my shoulder, wincing. Rose shook her head.

"That Lava Plume burned you, Fen. If you were to continue, you would only pass out because of the burn effect. Besides, you've done enough fighting for now," Rose explained with a kind smile. Brooklyn nodded.

"Just rest for now. Once this battle is over, we'll go and give you some medicine or something to heal you up," Brooklyn added. I sighed, laying back down.

"Whatever." I replied, making Rose and Brooklyn nervously laugh. Caden walked over to me.

"Good job out there. You last for quite a while, great work at following instructions," Caden said. I smiled.

"Thanks. I wanted to last longer, but that obviously didn't happen," I responded, laughing a little. Looking at the small TV in the corner, I noticed Eric walking out into the battlefield.

_"Let's see what you got, idiot..."_

* * *

**Eric's P.O.V:  
**

_"I hope I do well..."_ I thought. _"Half of this battle is just for me to regain my friendship privileges with Fen..."_

The Torkoal girl didn't give me a second to think of what to do, since with a snap of her fingers, she sent a Rock Slide over my head. Panicking, I rolled out of the way just on time, not letting one thing hit my body. I ran over to her, pulling out my scalchops and transferring water energy to them, creating my Razor Shell attack and hitting the Torkoal girl in the chest. She fell and rolled on the floor, knocked out. Putting my scalchops away, I sighed.

_"Three down... three more to g-"_

"What's this?" Jacob suddenly announced. "It looks like the Team Topaz is disqualified from this match!" The tech walls became tans parent, revealing a Braviary boy, Wigglytuff girl, and a Carracosta boy.

"Daren Williams, the Braviary you see in front of you, has the move Sky Drop! That is a forbidden move and is not allowed in competitions such as this! We are still under investigation on who let this young man in, but, this match goes to Team Obsidian!" Jacob said. The audience went wild, popping confetti and such. I walked back inside the room, looking at Fen first. Her piercing blue eyes were full of rage, but they died down as she sighed.

"Good job, even though you barely did anything." Fen said. I laughed as Shaun patted my back.

"Nice work out there, mate!" he congratulated. Caden nodded.

"It's true you didn't do much, but as long as there are no more mischief going around, I promise that next time you we'll win fair and square." Caden added.

"I guess so!"

* * *

**_Later that day...  
_**  
"Hey, Fen? Can we talk?" I asked, knocking on her door lightly. Rose and Brooklyn went out to buy medicine for Fen's injuries, so she was all alone.

"What do you want, idiot?" she spat. I sighed, opening the door anyways. She was lying down on her bed with a bag of ice on her head.

"I just... wanted to apologize for today. I was half asleep and I-"

"You came in her just to apologize?" she interrupted. I closed my mouth, nodding my head. She just sighed, waving her hand.

"I don't care about that anymore. Just don't do it again, got it?" Fen growled. I smiled, nodding again.

"Promise!" I replied. She let a small smile slip on her face.

"Good. Can you leave please?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem!" I said, walking out and closing the door quietly behind me. I then sighed in relief.

"Thank Arceus there wasn't any more mistakes this time..."

* * *

**?'s P.O.V:  
**

"B-But sir, I-"

_"No buts, you brat! Just listen to my orders like I told you to, and keep what I said in mind, got it?"_

"I... fine."

_"Good boy, that's what I thought. Well then, good luck."_

"Thank you, sir." I replied, hanging up. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing. I then heard footsteps coming from behind me. Turning around, I met a pair of familiar, bright purple eyes. She had a smirk on her face.

"You're not going to let him down, now are you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"It's not like I had a choice anyways," I responded, walking into the night with her following close behind.

"Let's just get this mission over with. I don't want to listen to my old man complain anymore." I heard her snicker.

"That's fine by me."

* * *

**Ooo, I wonder who those two suspicious people are! I mean, I don't, since I already know, but you get what I mean.**

**Alright guys! That's all I got! I apologize for the length; I expected it to be a little bit longer than this. But, hey, I am a pretty busy person, so hopefully you guys understand. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? Think it's okay? Review and let me know anything that I should know about this story so far!**

**Happy New Year (again!) I hope all your days are great!**

**Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Treble here, and this is Chapter 5 for Two Kinds, One Person! Quick note before I start: school is really being a pain in the ass, since in about four months it's going to end, so I'm sorry in advance if I do no update as fast as I should be...**

**But, with that aside, hope you like the new chapter! Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Pokemon. **All I own is my OC, Fen, and everyone else who submitted an OC gave me permission to use them.****

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

_Soul City, March 29, 20XX  
Brawl Stadium, Outside  
_

**Jonathan's P.O.V:**

"Haley!" I called. The Flygon girl with brown, pixie cut hair turned around, smiling when she spotted me.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Have you heard what happened in the garden of this stadium last night?" I questioned. Haley shook her head, a bit curious.

"I didn't hear anything about that today," she replied. I made a hand motion for her to follow me as we walked to a boundary surrounded area, the tapes marks saying "do not cross".

"Apparently, two kids snuck into the stadium after knocking the guards out in the front. I don't know how they did it, but they somehow managed to steal the valuable artifacts hidden within this garden area. Now, the leaders as well as the judges are postponing the matches today to investigate in this situation." I explained. Haley's eyes widened.

"No battles?" she asked, groaning. "But we had our match today! I was getting all ready for some ass whipping!" I shook my head, chuckling.

"Its fine, I wasn't really in the mood for battling anyways," I said. "Besides, we get a break now at least. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Haley cursed under her breath, walking briskly away. I walked after her sighing.

"Y'know," I started once I caught up to her pace. "You get really annoyed and pissed when we don't get to fight. Why is that?"

"I don't know! Just, just stop talking, okay?" she yelled back. I sighed.

"Fine, fine..." I said, putting my hands in my jacket pockets. Even though it was March, today felt a little bit colder than usual, but I couldn't tell if it was just me who felt that way or not.

"Hey, do you know what the weather forecast is for today? It seems more chilly than it would," Haley said, warming her arms up with her hands.

Well, that answers my question.

"I don't know, but since we have no battles, why don't we go somewhere?" I suggested.

"Like where?"

"Hm..." I looked down in thought. I then looked to my left, seeing a flyer. Ripping it off it's nail, I handed it to Haley.

"You want to go the amusement park. Seriously." she said. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Honestly, it's been a while since I've been to one... so why not?" I replied. "It might raise your spirits up again!" Haley looked back at the flyer as a warm smile grew back to her face.

"Sure. Let's go!" she exclaimed happily. Once she turned around, I sighed in relief.

_"Glad I got her happy again..."_

* * *

**Shaun's P.O.V:  
**

I laid on my bed, staring at the blank ceiling. I feel like I've been laying down for hours now, but once I turned to check the time, eleven minutes really just passed. I groaned, my arm hitting my head and falling down a little to cover my eyes. Just then, a knock came from the door, alarming me.

"Who is it?" I asked, not even bothering to get and see who it was. The door creaked open, and once I removed my arm from my face, just enough to see Brooklyn and Eric walk inside.

"What do you guys want?" I pointed at Brooklyn with my other hand. "Especially you, mate. Aren't you mad at me?" Brooklyn crossed her arms, her face flushed a pink color.

"Don't remind me of that! Just when I was going forgive you, idiot!" she retorted. Eric chuckled nervously.

"A-Anyways, we came here to help you get up. Are you seriously that tired?" Eric asked. "What did you even do last night?"

"Things like trying to sleep," I replied, finally getting up. "I just had a lot on my mind, sorry 'bout that." I looked at the Pikachu girl. "What were you guys planning on doing today, anyways?" She handed me a newspaper article, still refusing to look at me in the eyes.

"Two people stole something from this stadium in the back garden place. All tournament battles are postponed until tomorrow due to investigation," Brooklyn explained. My eyes widened, taking the paper out of her hands and reading the article.

_"Could it be...?"_ I thought. Shaking the possibility away, I looked up at Eric.

"Did this really happen? That's terrible!" I said. Eric nodded.

"Yeah, it is. It wonder who those crooks could be... hopefully they get arrested soon." he mused. I laughed.

"I-I hope so too," I replied. "Anyways, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

"Well, Rose recommended that we should go explore the amusement park around here. She saw a flyer about it outside, so why not?" Eric said. I shrugged my shoulders; an amusement park sounded fun to me.

"Okay. I'll go then; I don't want to miss out on the fun!" I replied, getting out of bed. I still felt tired, but maybe some attractions at this park would ease my mind off of things.

"Perfect! Let's get a move on then, Fen and Caden are impatient people!" Eric stated cheerfully, walking out the door. Brooklyn rolled her eyes before walking out after Eric. I sighed, following them outside.

* * *

**Brooklyn's P.O.V:**

What a jerk... I was going to plan on apologizing to him about overreacting yesterday, but _noo_, he just had to ruin it for himself! Stupid little prick...

"There you guys are!" Fen said, placing her hands on her hips. "What took you so long?" she asked. Her clothes changed; she now wore a black, collared short sleeve shirt non-tucked in, red suspenders with one hanging loose, green shorts, and black boots. She ditched the green hooded cloak she would usually wear, and I found it surprising how she didn't look cold at all. Now that I look better, everyone was wearing a different outfit. Was I really the only one who didn't change my regular outfit...? I mean, the most I did was throw on a black sweater because of the weather.

Rose wore a light pink, long sleeved cardigan, mint green shirt, a long pink skirt reaching down to her knees, and white shoes. The colors complimented her dark pink hair, which was braided along her back instead of against her left shoulder. She looked so pretty, I started feeling envious.

Eric still went for his usual look, but switched out his black leather jacket for a gray hoodie, had dark gray pants, and had a small yellow bandana tied loosely around his neck. He still wore his bright blue V-neck and black sneakers, though.

Caden looked almost the same, besides for the fact that instead of having a blue collared shirt, it was white and had a breast pocket. He didn't wear his black vest, but replaced it with a dark green necktie with two horizontal yellow stripes, had brown pants, and short strapped boots.

Even Shaun changed his clothes. He now wore a black sport shirt with long sleeves and dark blue jeans tucked into dark brown boots. He still had the same black armbands and orange sleeveless battle vest, stuffing his hands inside the pockets of the vest.

"Shaun was a little tired, sorry..." Eric apologized, chuckling a little. Shaun just sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just go to this amusement park already," he said, walking away. Eric and Fen walked behind him while Caden followed close behind. Rose looked over at me, smiling.

"C'mon, Brooklyn! You don't want to be the last one to leave!" she called. I sighed, grinning as I ran to catch up to the rest of the group.

* * *

**Fen's P.O.V:**

An amusement park sounded nice in my opinion, even though I'm the type of person to say that. I mean, we had a break from the competition, and today was sort of a peaceful day, despite the "cold" weather.

"Oh, I want to go on that ride!" Brooklyn excitedly said, pointing at the roller coaster attraction.

"Sharpedo Speed Coaster?" Caden questioned, Brooklyn nodding her head in response. Eric shivered a little.

"I-I think that's a little too extreme for me... haha," Eric commented. "I don't really like super fast rides."

"How about this?" Shaun started. "We split into pairs: Fen and Eric, Brooklyn and me, and Rose and Caden. Sound good?" he suggested. I eyed Eric, shrugging my shoulders.

"I guess." I replied. Rose giggled, grabbing Caden's arm and waving goodbye to the others as they walked away. Caden's face turned bright pink as he gently removed Rose's hand from him. Brooklyn laughed, walking away as well towards the roller coaster ride with Shaun.

"So, which one do you want to go to first?" Eric asked me. I put my hands in my pockets.

"Whichever one you go on, I'll most likely go too. But there are some cool stands around here, so I'd rather just look around," I said. Eric looked confused.

"Are you sure about that? Don't you want to go on a ride or something?" he asked. I shook my head, exhaling my visible breath into the cold air.

"I'll be fine. You can go have some fun. Consider it as... a rare treat from me. I get angered easily as you already know and plus I don't want anything... embarrassing to happen again," I responded. Eric nodded his head, thanking me before running off somewhere else. I sighed; if anything, I just wanted some alone time. It would be nice if I could just ditch this place and go visit the forest for a while, but I didn't want to disappoint anyone.

Looking around, I noticed a lot of cool stuff. I've actually never been to such a lively amusement park before, and it really did bring back good memories of way back when. The days before my mistakes...

Suddenly, I saw some shady looking people walking towards a narrow alley. Curious and suspicious, I quietly followed them to get a closer look.

"Sir? This is Group Alpha reporting. We have found another suitable place for Plan Bomber to begin." a man said. My eyes widened; bombs?! Don't tell me... they're planning on blowing up this place!

After a couple of seconds of nodding and responses, the man hung up and opened a briefcase. The other one pulled out a black box, sticking it against the brick wall. The box flashed red, showing a green screen saying the word, "Ready."

_"I am not going to let this happen... I can't!"_ I thought. I turned myself invisible, climbing up the wall I was standing next to and jumping onto the ceiling, trying my best to make as little noise as possible. The two men were oblivious of my presence, calming me down.

"We better go find another place," the taller one said. And with that, both of them walked out of the alley and slipped into the large crowd of people. I glared at their walking figures, jumping down from the ledge and onto the floor. I tore away my invisibility, staring at the bomb in front of me.

"How the hell am I supposed to disarm this piece of exploding garbage...?" I mumbled.

"Hey! You!" someone suddenly shouted. I turned around, realizing that I had been spotted by the enemy.

"Shit." I swore, running down the alley. They chased after me, and compared to the shopkeepers and residents of my village, they weren't as slow as those geezers. I then approached a split road. Going with my gut, I turned right, hopping over a wire fence and sprinting down again. Even with that, they still followed close behind, on my tail. Just then, an idea popped into my head. I found myself at another split road, and went right again. They followed, but before they could make the corner turn, I went invisible again and climbed onto the roof. They both looked at each other, puzzled and wondering where I went form the looks of it. Carefully, I ran across the roof and jumped down into a large crowd. I removed the invisibility, sighing in relief.

"That was a close one..." I muttered to myself. I turned around, only to be knocked down afterwards. I rubbed the back of my head as I sat up, opening my eyes to see who I ran into. It was a young man about my age or a little older with light brown hair spiked forward, black eyes, and a light tan complexion. He noticed me automatically, standing up and holding out his hand towards me.

"I'm so sorry about that," he apologized. "Are you alright?" I shook my head, taking his hand as he helped me up. "Yeah. It's fine, really." I replied. He smiled.

"Thank goodness. Um, have you seen a girl with pixie cut hair, quite large Flygon wings, and hazel colored eyes?" he asked. I shook my head again, much to his dismay.

"Sorry, but I haven't," I said. "My name is Fen. You?"

"Jonathan. Again, sorry about what happened earlier," Jonathan responded. I laughed.

"I said it was fine, don't worry about it." I reminded him, trying to act as nice as possible. Jonathan nodded.

"Alright then." Suddenly, a large explosion came from the back area of the amusement park, scaring the living crap out of me. I turned around, seeing the smoke and fire burn into the air. Everyone began to panic, screaming as they ran for their lives and out of the amusement park. I looked a Jonathan and he looked at me. We both nodded our heads and ran towards the explosion.

As we were running, I noticed a familiar boy dash down the road.

"Eric!" I called. He looked up, his eyes widening.

"Fen!" he called back. "What do you think you're doing?!" I stopped running, Jonathan following in suit.

"Look, there's no time to explain. Look for the others and get the hell out of here!" I told him.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me! I know the situation; this whole place is going to blow up if you don't leave now! So go!" I retorted. Eric hesitated, glanced at Jonathan next to me, and then continued to run. I did the same, still heading towards the site.

When we got closer to the scene, there was broken glass and ashes everywhere. The fire was still burning bright, and there were people dressed in black, talking in secret. I signaled Jonathan with my hand, walking quietly and slowly closer to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Yes sir. We have successfully destroyed one building," a man said into a phone.

_"Perfect,"_ the other person on the phone replied. _"But did you find it?"_ The man shook his head.

"No sir. But we will still continue to look," he informed. After a little bit more talking, the man hung up and looked at his teammates. A plan popped into my mind as I turned to Jonathan to discuss.

"You're a Gliscor, aren't you?" I asked, judging by his wings. Jonathan nodded his head. "Great. I want you to run to that tree all the way over there. I'll force them to run towards you, and we can trap them to stop their plans," I explained. He shrugged his shoulders, smirking as he got into a running position.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, right? Got it!" he then sprinted down, running pretty fast. I sighed, turning myself invisible for the third time today and walking towards the men.

I sneaked up behind the one who I assumed was the leader, powering up a good Shadow Claw and raising it up, slashing his back. He fell to the floor, and by the looks of it, he _obviously_ was not a "special being", since his back began to bleed quite a bit. Because of this sudden ambush, the others got frightened, making me laugh. With the snap of my fingers, I appeared myself in front of them, taunted them by sticking out my tongue, and running down the path towards the tree I told Jonathan to stay near. They angrily dashed after me, pretty close behind too.

Once I reached the tree, I Night Slashed them and jumped up, landing behind them. Jonathan jumped down from the tree, startling the men. I glanced at what one of them were holding; a red button.

_"That might be the key to set off all these bombs!"_ I thought. Quickly and steadily, I low sweeped the closest person while I saw Jonathan cause his arms to glow a sage green color, making an "X" with his arms and slashing the enemy. X-Scissor.

"Nice hit!" I commented, Shadow Clawing another person. He smiled, punching a guy unconscious.

"Hey, you're not that bad at fighting yourself!" he called back. I jumped over, landing next to him. There were only a few more people to go; not too difficult.

"Ready to go for a finale?" I asked Jonathan. His arms glowed a dark aura as he nodded his head.

"You bet," he replied, grinning. I raised my arm and he did the same. With a nod of my head, we swiped down the quick cut of darkness towards the men. They flew back from the attack, groaning but not moving. I looked at Jonathan.

"I didn't know you knew Night Slash. That's cool," I said. He laughed.

"Just because I'm not a Dark Type like you, doesn't mean I can't learn similar moves, right?" he added. I shrugged, looking up at the sky. It got pretty dark, and by the looks of it, it was around five o'clock to six.

"Wait, you're a competitor for the Battle Tournament, right, Fen?" Jonathan questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah. And you're Jonathan Cordova, one of the fighters that went against Caden's team last year for second place." I said. Jonathan smirked.

"So you've heard of me, huh? Haha, that's great!" he responded. "That aside though, we should get going. It is getting dark out," Jonathan stated.

Before leaving, we made sure we disarmed the extra bombs in the park, just to make sure they don't go off once we leave. As we walked out, a small chill ran up my body, causing me to shiver and wrap my arms around myself. I assumed that Jonathan noticed it, since he asked me, "Are you cold, Fen?" I glared at him.

"Of course not, I-I'm fine," I replied, my teeth chattering. Jonathan chuckled, taking off his jacket and putting it over my shoulders.

"I think next time, you should be wearing something extra in this kind of weather," he commented, smiling kindly. I felt my face heat up from embarrassment as I held onto the warm jacket.

"Whatever..."

* * *

Once we made it back to Brawl Stadium, I threw Jonathan his jacket back. I'll have to admit it, I was actually kind of glad he let me borrow that, or else I would've froze up like an ice cube.

"Thanks for letting me use your jacket..." I thanked, looking at the ground.

"No problem. I better go soon; my friend is probably looking for me." Jonathan said. I nodded, walking inside the stadium as he walked left.

"Hey, Fen," he called. I turned around.

"What is it?"

"If there is ever a day when our teams go against each other... I want you to be my opponent," Jonathan said, pointing at me. "You're a pretty good fighter, and I want to see what you really got in the competition." I smirked, giving him a thumbs up.

"You bet. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**Oh yay I'm done now. Um, make sure you review your thoughts about this chapter! Thanks and have a nice day!**

**Bye!**


End file.
